


C is for Chastity

by HinaSohma



Series: Kinky ABCs [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Chastity, Chastity Device, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, kink play, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys Sam a chastity cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Chastity

It had been a spur of the moment decision, while Dean was looking at flavored lubes. The small cages caught his eye, and he smirked. Chastity, huh? Sam was always more willing to please when be was on the edge of cumming. But with this, he'd have to beg for every, single, orgasm. He grabbed one of the cages, a white plastic one. Then he grabbed the lube he had came for in the first place, cherry flavored. 

When Dean got home, Sam was researching. But this was the time for something else. "I bought you something." Dean said as he entered the motel room, moving behind his brother, who sat at the table. Sam looked up and Dean leaned down, pecking his lips before sitting down the small, black bag.

Sam opened it, pulling out the lube and then the cage. "A chastity cage? Dean, have you lost your damn mind?" He asked, looking at the box in slight disgust. Why would he not want to jack off? Or get hard? That was half the fun.

"Try it, Sammy. Come on. You won't know if it's awful unless you give it a shot." The older coaxed. Sam relented finally, standing up. 

Dean took the box, undoing it and taking out the cage. He looked down at his yoing brother, before commanding him to strip and lie on the bed. He did so, Semi hard. But Semi wouldn't do, it wouldn't fit. "Jack off."

"What?" Sam asked in surprise, his face flushing at just the idea. "Dean, what the hell?"

"The cage won't fit if you're hard. Jack off." He said, and Sam did so quickly, fisting his own cock. He came quicker than either of them inticipated. 

After wiping himself off, trying hard not to get excited again, Sam watched as Dean secured the cage, locking it securely. "See? It's not so bad." Dean said, flashing his best shit eating grin. Sam grunted, pulling the other into a kiss.

"How long do I have to wear it, De?" He asked, looking up at the other, Sam on the bed and Dean standing.

"One week." Dean decided. "Just one week. Maybe you'll like it." He murmured.   
Dean sure did. Sam was always kind of submissive, listening to his older brother when he saw fit, but this was different. He fucked hard, with purpose. He also gave Dean surprise blowjobs, good morning handys. Anything to relieve the tension.

Hunting was the worst. The demon they'd managed to capture already knew about their secret, teasing him mercilessly once they waited for Dean to show. But now he could tease Dean, just as much. Rub his hands, and his ass, over Dean, not have to worry about getting hard.

Exactly one week later, Dean unlocked the cage, and gave Sam his first real orgasm in a week. Sam cleaned the cage, and surprised Dean the next day by pushing him onto the bed, picking up the cage. "It's your turn, De."


End file.
